A la recherche du secret
by xXlautnerXx
Summary: Une nouvelle éléve arrive au collége de Fork, elle cache un secret et vas se rapprocher de bella, Mike, Eric .... Mais un jours Edward a quelques supsons sur elle et vas tout faire pour perser son secret et vas utiliser tout les moyens. va t'il réussir...


. Je commence par me présenter Emma et j'ai 17 ans a ce que je me rappel car depuis la mort ou plutôt depuis l'assassinat de mon père pour moi le temps n'as plus d'importance, il est comme arrêté. Quelques année plus tard, ma mère trouve aussi la mort, juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle elle ma dit « prend bien soin de toi et surtout méfie toi des gens avant de leur accorder ta confiance, j'aurai du le faire depuis la mort de ton père », le plus douloureux pour moi c'est quelle est mort dans mes bras.

Voila plusieurs année que tout cela c'est passer, j'ai fait ce que ma mère m'as dit, je me suis méfier de tout le monde mais un certain Egon est sorti du lot de personne qui rester avec moi. La plupart d'entre eux s'intéresser pas vraiment a moi, une fois Nikolaus m'a avoué qu'il était avec moi par ce que je l'attirer et Nadja qu'elle était juste là pour une mission qu'on lui avait donné et je passe tout ce que les autre on put me dire. La chose qui revenait le plus souvent était une mission mais de quelle mission il parler ? Toute ses information je l'ai est eu grâce a mon pouvoirs de savoir faire parler les gens plus facilement, c'est comme si les mots sortent de force de leur bouche.

Le seul qui ne penser pas tout cela était Egon, lui était avec moi pour moi et pas pour une mission quel conque, ni par ce que je l'attirais ou d'autre imbécilité dans ce genre. Aujourd'hui et un jour parfais, il n'y a pas trop de soleil car il est cacher par les nuages.

Egon : Super journée aujourd'hui, dommage qu'il y a ces nuages qui le cache

Emma : Non, je préfère le temps comme sa

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le soleil mais je préfère quand les nuages le cache.

Egon : Tu es plutôt bizarre comme fille, tout le monde aime le soleil sauf toi mais c'est pourquoi je t'adore

Emma : Tu e changera jamais Egon

Egon : Non et je sais que sa te plait car tu as décidé de ne plus rester avec Nikolaus, Nadja et les autres, tandis que tu veux bien rester avec moi

Emma : La différence avec eux, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi

Egon me regarde dans les yeux et se rapproche de moi avec sa démarche légère et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes mais je le pousse ce qui fait que nos lèvres se sépare.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Egon : Désoler je penser que tu le voulais aussi

Emma : J'ai peut être confiance en toi mais pas a ce point

Egon : Donc tu crois que je suis comme Nikolaus, que je reste avec toi juste car tu me plais bas c'est faux et je ne suis pas resté avec toi alors que tu ne veux plus adresser la parole a mes ami pour une satané mission.

Emma : Qui ta parler de sa ?

Egon : Tu parles quand tu dors

Emma : comment sait tu que je parle en dormant, tu me surveilles ?

Egon : Mais non, une fois tu m'as invité chez toi.

Emma : Non, tu n'es jamais rentré chez moi

Egon : Je vais me faire remonter les bretelles par Ulrich

Emma : Qui est Ulrich ?

Egon : Mon maitre et il te veut, il veut que tu te joins a nous. Nous savons ton secret Emma, les autre ont pas réussi à te berner tandis que moi j'y suis arrivé mais je me suis vendu moi-même. Donc maintenant tu vas venir avec moi voir Ulrich et ma mission sera réussie.

Emma : Tu es un grand malade

Egon me prend sur son dos et commence à courir, je me débats et au bout d'un certain moment je réussi a descendre de son dos et atterri sur le dos, une douleur affreuse me prend mais je continu quand même a courir, même si je peux entendre Egon hurler mon prénom et me dire que sa ne sert a rien de m'enfuir car ils arriveront a me retrouver ou que j'aille.

Dés que je rentre chez moi je prends le strique maximum et part a l'aéroport et prend un vole pour l'Angleterre. Dés que je suis enfin assise dans mon fauteuil première classe, je regarde par le hublot et regarde une dernière fois ma ville natale, mon Allemagne que je risque de ne plus voir. Je me plonge dans mes penser et un souvenir me revient, la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père il devait aller voir un certain Ulrich. Ce fameux Ulrich voulait peut être que mon père lés rejoigne mais il a refusé et l'on tuer. Je fais la promesse qu'un jour je vengerai mon père par tout les moyens mais pour le moment je préfère fuir. Je sais que c'est un acte lâche mais je suis lâche, j'ai réussi a mes faire avoir. Maintenant plus personne auras ma confiance, au bout de quelques heure me voila arriver sur les terre Anglaise, je sors de l'avion puis de l'aéroport et me dirige vers une petite auberge.

Réceptionniste : Bonjours Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous.

Emma : Je souhaiterai avoir une chambre

Réceptionniste : Bien, vos parents ne vont pas tarder ?

Emma : Mes parents ne viendront pas, je suis assez âgé pour pouvoir réserver et vous payer une de vos chambres.

Réceptionniste : Puis-je savoir votre âge, si vous n'êtes pas majeur je ne peux pas vous louer une de nos chambre

Emma : J'ai 25 ans, alors maintenant donner moi une de vos chambre

Réceptionniste : Désolé mademoiselle mais vous ne faite pas votre âge, tenez voici la chambre 83 au 4ème étages

Emma : Merci beaucoup

Je monte enfin dans ma chambre et me met sur le lit qui n'est pas très confortable, je ne ressens même pas la fatigue alors que sa doit faire plus de 24 heures que je n'ai pas dormi. Je décide de descendre au restaurant pour aller manger un petit peu car je n'ai même pas faim. Je peux rester plusieurs jours sans manger ni dormir, cela peut paraitre bizarre mais mon père et moi faisions souvent des nuit blanche à discuter de tout et de rien et ma mère venait nous voir et dire a mon père qu'il sera peut être temps que j'aille me coucher car demain j'avais de l'école mais ces nuit blanche n'avait aucun impact car j'ai quand même eu mes diplôme.

Une fois tout avaler je remonte dans ma chambre et essaye de comprendre comment Egon a pus m'avoir, il n'était pas différant des autres.

Il a juste su me prendre par les sentiments, être toujours prés de moi quand sa n'aller pas, je lui raconter tous. Mes craintes, mes joies et tout ce que j'aime ; maintenant il sera comment faire pour m'atteindre. Il va falloir que je sois sur mes garde a partir de maintenant, de toute façon je l'étais toujours sauf avec lui mais il m'à trahi pour Ulrich son patron et l'assassin de mon père, la personne que je veux atteindre par n'importe qu'elle manière mais pas pour le moment car je suis trop lâche. Après ces penser je fini par m'endormir pour quelques heure.

Le lendemain matin je me réveil sous un soleil radieux, ma journée commence déjà mal, je descends a contre cœur et sort directement de l'auberge sans rien avaler de toute façon dés qu'il fait ce temps la je n'ai pas faim et je n'ai rien envie de faire a part peu être allé dans une espèce de clairière et m'allonger dans l'herbe humide. L'Angleterre était réputée pour son mauvais temps, alors pourquoi quand je décide d'y venir il faut qu'il fasse un beau temps, je dois être maudite.

Je pars a la recherche d'une petite clairière pendant des heures sans la trouver, démoraliser je décide de rentré a l'auberge ou la réceptionniste attend. Elle doit souvent attendre, vu comment elle accueille les gens qui viennent juste pour une chambre, une fois dans ma pièce principale je décide d'aller prendre un bain pour me détendre un petit peu, je mets un peu de musique et fini par m'endormir dans mon eau bien chaudes.

Dés que je fini par me réveiller, je me sèche et décide d'aller encore chercher une clairière. Je fais cette recherche pendant quelque jour et fini par la trouver, elle se situe plutôt au nord de la ville. Je me mets sur l'herbe et y reste toute la journée, je vais dans cette clairière presque tout les jours depuis que je suis arrivé ici, c'est-à-dire a peut prés 1 mois jusqu'au jour ou je sens une présence devant moi. Je me retourne lentement et voit qu'il s'agit Egon.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Egon : Je suis venu te voire, car tu me manquer

Emma : Raconte tes ragots au autre qu'a moi, je te fais plus confiance tu m'as trahi. Je t'ai tout dit et maintenant toi tu vas t'en servir contre moi

Egon : Non, Ulrich ne sais rien de ce que tu m'as dit, tu m'as dit de le garder pour moi et je le ferai par tout les moyens. Mais s'il te plait vient avec moi, il ne te fera rien il me l'a promis.

Emma : Qui te dit qu'il tiendra ces promesse, il a tué mon père je ne veux pas voir ce monstre

Egon : Tu fais parti de ces monstre que tu le veules ou pas, la seul personne a qui tu dois t'en prendre et ton père.

Emma : Je t'interdis de parler de mon père de cette manière. Tu ne l'as même pas connu.

Egon : Si je l'ai connu, si il aura accepté la proposition que Ulrich lui a fait, tu seras peut être a ces coter en ce moment au lieu de te caché en Angleterre

Emma : Mon père a fait le bon choix et je fais le même que lui je refuse de venir avec toi, je me moque de ta mission.

Egon : Je me moque de cette mission, je ne veux pas te perdre c'est tout. J'étais peu être en mission mais je me suis vraiment attacher à toi, et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie et tu sais quelle peut être très longue

Emma : Qui me dit que ce que tu me dis tu le pense vraiment ?

Egon : Demande moi une chose, une seule chose et je le ferai

Emma : Laisse moi partir et essaye plus de me chercher

Egon : Si je fais sa, il enverra quelqu'un autre a ma place. Et cette personne risque de te faire du mal.

Emma : Tu m'as dit tout ce que je voulais.

Egon : C'est vrai, c'est d'accord je te laisse partir mais a une seul condition

Emma : Laquelle ?

Egon : Promet moi de bien faire attention a toi

Emma : Promis

Egon vient me prendre dans ces bras pendant quelques secondes et me laisse partir, je me dirige vers la direction de mon auberge et pense entendre a voix basse « Tu vas me manquer » mais toi aussi tu va me maquer Egon. Je suis enfin arrivé je fais la même chose que j'ai fait il y a environ 1 mois. Cette fois ce je me dirige vers une petite ville appeler Forks.

Forks, cette petite ville ou tous ses habitants sont au courants des moindres faits et geste des autres. Vous devais vous demander pourquoi aller dans cette ville si tu le monde sais tout, bas c'est pour cette raison dés qu'un événement inhabituelle se produira je serai au courant et pourrait décider de partir comme je le fait depuis quelques mois ou enfin affronter Ulrich.

Pour le moment cette ville me plait beaucoup car le temps et plutôt gris mais je ne parle pas encore des ses habitants. Je vais essayer de me trouver une petite maison vu qu'on est que le début de l'après midi. Je me dirige vers une petite agence et voit une petite maison qui m'intéresse, elle se situe dans en pleine d'après ce que montre la photo. Elle plait bien, je rentre et me renseigne.

Direction les magasins de meubles pour meubler ma maison qui est plutôt grande pour moi tout de seul mais j'ai eu un cou de cœur en la voyant, c'est pour cela que je suis directement retourné a l'agence pour l'acheter. Je choisis plusieurs meuble qui iront bien a l'intérieur, pour moi l'argent n'as pas de problème j'ai hérité celui de mon père. Une fois tous cela acheter je loue un camions et amène tous sa chez moi et installe tout. Au bout de plusieurs heures je rapporte le camions et part m'acheter une voiture. Une fois rentrée je me mets dans mon canapé et allume ma chaine et écoute un de mes CD favoris.

Le soleil commence a peine a ce lever et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je vais essayer de trouver ou se trouve le lycée car sa me feras pas de mal de reprendre mes études. Je trouve enfin le lycée. Je me gare sur le parking ou seul une Volvo y est garer avec une personne a l'intérieur. Il a l'air de réfléchir, il a les yeux fermer et la tête appuyer contre son appuis tête, enfin bref je suis venu m'inscrire, je me dirige donc vers l'accueil.

Accueil : Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle...

Emma : Hagen, Hagen Emma. Je souhaiterai des papiers et un emploi du temps

Accueil : Ah oui c'est vous la demoiselle qui vient d'emménager hier

Emma : Oui, c'est moi mais comment savait-vous exactement quand je suis arrivé

Accueil : Forks et une petite ville, tout le monde ce connait

Emma : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, merci pour les feuilles. Au revoir

Je sors de l'accueil et me dirige vers je ne sais ou tout en lisant l'emploi du temps qu'il m'a été donné. Quand tout à coup je sens qu'une personne ma bousculer et ne s'arrête même pas pour s'excuser, je vous jure les jeune de maintenant.

« Encore une nouvelle, cette fois ci je m'y attache pas »

Emma : Quoi

???: Excuse moi mais personne n'as rien dit, tu doit être la nouvelle qui est arriver hier. Je m'appel Jessica.

Emma : Enchanter de te connaitre moi c'est Emma

Jessica : Tu as quoi comme cour maintenant et si tu veux ce midi tu peux manger avec moi et mon groupe d'am...

Comment ce fait-il que j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler alors que cette Jessica me dit que personne n'as parlé, je commence à me faire peur. Mince Jessica me parle et je ne l'écoute même pas.


End file.
